


I Might Be a Little Tipsy On Your Love

by scifidreamer



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Probably a little OOC, Skype Sex, Sorry Not Sorry, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, this def takes place in situ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifidreamer/pseuds/scifidreamer
Summary: A story of the progression of Mike/Ginny/Livan told through snippets of one year's ills.
Relationships: Ginny Baker/Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson, Ginny Baker/Mike Lawson, Livan Duarte/Mike Lawson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Pitch Valentine's Gift Exchange 2021





	I Might Be a Little Tipsy On Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harvestleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvestleaves/gifts).



> For @harvestleaves. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to hit the tropes you wanted. The smut kinda got away from me there at the end.
> 
> Title from ChloexHalle's song Tipsy.
> 
> Please let me know of any typos or other errors that are there. I don't know what to say other than I tried man, but those damn things always seem to pop up like weeds.
> 
> ps, it was the chicharrones.

May 

Mike should’ve known something was up with LIvan when he went straight back to the hotel room after the game.

No, he thought as he watched Livan moan, hunched over the toilet, he probably should’ve known something was up when Livan went a whole game in the dugout without giving him any kind of shit.

Damn it. He dropped his backpack outside the bathroom, entering and squatting next to Livan. “Hey man,” he placed a soothing hand on Livan’s back, “You need me to call a doc?”

Livan dry heaved. “Fuck. No . . . I don’t know man.”

“How long has this been going on?” he asked, voice filled with concern.

“Oh man!” he shot up, “Out! Outoutout!” Livan rushed, pushing Mike out the bathroom. The door slammed in his face.

Mike walked away from the bathroom, giving Livan his privacy. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket.

“I’m calling the team doc on call,” he yelled towards the bathroom. 

Two hours later and Livan was in bed, surrounded by medical paraphernalia. He had been given various medicines; anti-nausea this, loperamide that, and something to help with the cramps, all through an IV bag to receive electrolytes as well. He was sweaty and pale, a graycast to his otherwise brown skin.

Mike gingerly sat next to Livan’s knees. “How do you get food poisoning the morning before a game?” he asked rhetorically. He looked up as he heard the hotel room door smoothly snick closed.

“Hey, how’s he doing,” Ginny asked quietly, moving toward them. She dropped her bag on the floor next to the foot of the bed, before climbing on and sitting on the other side of Livan’s legs. Mike could see she was trying her hardest not to jostle Livan too much.

“Looks like food poisoning,” he said.

“Looks like he can talk for himself,” Livan muttered.

“So go ahead hotshot,” Mike rejoined, no heat to it. As Livan murmured, Mike smirked. “Just relax man. Go to sleep.”

Livan slitted his eyes open, “Solo porque elijo,” he said stubbornly. He was knocked out not even two minutes later.

“Sorry, I couldn't get here earlier,” Ginny said softly.

“Nah, don’t worry about it,” Mike cut a quick look to her, “I know you have to feed the masses. Keep’em happy,” he said smiling. 

Ginny snorted, “Sure, masses of tween girls. It was a sponsorship thing, but it’s good to hear them believe they have shot at their dreams too. And encourage them.” She looked up as Mike got up and walked over to her.

“Come here Gin.”

She scooched off the bed and into Mike’s arms. “I was so worried when I read your first text. And I could only glance at it, then I had to act like nothing was wrong.” She swallowed hard. “I couldn't even read the whole thread.

“I was so worried,” she repeated, her forehead pressing into Mike’s shoulder.

“Shh, I know Gin. I know.” He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back just as he had for Livan earlier. “He does too. Neither of us hold it against you,” he said, pressing a gentle kiss against her curls.

“I already talked to the team. Livan can’t get on the team bus so I’m going to drive him back to San Diego later tonight. I’ll probably be out tomorrow’s game, but it is what it is.”

Ginny nodded against Mike’s shoulder, her eyes not leaving Livan’s still form.

________________________________________

Late September

Livan swore as he tore down the hallway. Sometimes it seemed that shit wouldn’t stop happening. No breaks.

No nothing.

Just one fucking thing after another. 

He didn’t know how much a person was supposed to take, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Lawson was done with fucking everything.

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe shit wasn’t as bad as it all felt right now. Maybe he should realize just how lucky and blessed they actually were. And maybe he’d return to Cuba tomorrow too. 

Yeah, right.

The laughter pulled him short, his barging into the hospital room a discombobulated stagger.

Mike was laughing at something the nurse next to him had said. Livan felt a small flare of jealousy quickly fizzle out as Lawson’s grin broadened when he looked up and locked eyes with him.

“Ey man,” Livan said with a head nod. Nonchalance embodied he was certain.

‘Yeah yeah,” Lawson was saying as the dude walked out the door. Livan didn’t know what had transpired. Couldn’t concentrate when Lawson looked so pleased to see him.

“Ginny won’t be here for awhile,” he blurted out. Fuck, he could feel the heat in cheeks.

“That’s fine,” Mike said with the same wide grin. “What, no kiss,” he said cheekily.

Livan rolled his eyes, before walking forward and quickly brushing his lips against Mike’s.

At least it was supposed to be a brush. Maybe he lingered, maybe it was Mike’s lips softly clinging to his own. He felt Mike’s tongue gently swipe against his lower lip, and then there was no more thinking. 

Just the rush of breath.

Panting.

Mike’s hard grip in his hair, while his hand cupped Mike’s cheek. 

There was no room for sorrow in this moment. No room for what ifs, or if onlys.

But the thought crept in. Fucking, like a snake or something.

One brutal swipe to his knee from a pinche cabron sliding into Mike, cleats up at first base, and Mike’s season was done. Of course Mike somehow still managed to make the play, sending the ball sailing into LIvan’s mitt closing out the seventh inning. Done, nonetheless.

Over.

Maybe the fucking end of it all.

Livan felt himself begin to hyperventilate.

“Hey, hey, it’s going to be okay,” Mike said, pulling Livan into a tight hug. Livan’s tears soaking Mike’s shoulder. Mike had been in the hospital for three days now. Livan couldn’t take much more, he was sure. 

“I’m gonna have full mobility. And I definitely don’t mind going out a hero.” Livan felt Mike’s chuckle in his chest. Something in his own unclenching. 

He couldn’t blame himself for being the catcher on field that game. It wasn’t his choice or call. If Mike was finding a way past it, he had to too. 

He pulled away from Mike as he felt Mike reach over to the little table next to the bed.

“You see Ginny’s text?” Mike asked, something hidden in his smile.

“No, my phone died sometime on the drive over here.”

Mike just laughed, deep and satisfied. “Here, take a look,” he said, passing his phone over.

The image was certainly startling, only because he wasn’t expecting it, not because it was especially salacious. In it Ginny was posed against a bathroom counter, a mirror at her back. Her hair was wet, while a white towel loosely covered her breasts. Except it wasn’t wrapped around her. Her back was exposed in the mirror, from her toned shoulders down to her ass being pushed up from resting against the counter. Topping it all off, was the look on her face. Lustful. Eyes dark, and a thumb just barely in her mouth, teeth lightly biting into the flesh. 

He felt his thick swallow. Knew Mike saw it.

“Naw man, you gotta read what she wrote too,” Lawson said. Fucking cheeky bastard thinking he knew everything. Of course in this case he was right. Livan hadn’t even realized there was writing attached to the text. 

He flipped Lawson off as he read the text. Thinking about you both, together, the things you might do. Livan gagging on Mike’s cock. Livan’s hand wrapped around his dick as he sucks Mike off. . . . The pics you might send me. Ngl, hope I might walk in on something. Gonna do my best to hold off on getting off til I see you. 

His eyes met Mike’s, seeing the smouldering he was feeling there too.

“She knows these doors don’t lock,” Mike said, low and rough.

“Dios, I kinda dont give a fuck,” he looked behind him at the door, ”she gonna be here soon?” he asked hopeful.

Mike laughed, “Didn’t you say not too long ago she’d be awhile?”

Livan shrugged, “You wanna hold the phone then? Think you can keep it steady while I suck that cock?” he asked full of confidence, his dimples on full display.

Mike’s deep chuckle warmed him, “You're so full of it.”

_________________________________

December

GInny was sweaty, and tired, and just overall very grumpy and kinda pissed off.

At everything.

But especially her body. Her dumb, tired body that couldn’t make up it’s dumb mind.

Did she want to huddle under two blankets? Throw up? Bone? (Talk about which of these things is not like the others, ugh hormones.)

At least it wasn’t all three at once.

Also, she missed Mike and Livan. But she really had no desire to go on an overnight boat fishing trip, off the coast, in the middle of December. Gross. She was not in the right place for fish smells.

Or beer smells.

Or gutting fish smells.

She dry heaved at just thought.

She groaned and leveraged her body up, using the momentum to swing her legs off the bed. She shivered at the nonblanket-and-body-warm temperature, nevermind her sweatshirt and fleece joggers. First things first, it was time to take some meds. Definitely some tylenol, and maybe even Ibuprofen. Also, some zofran, and fifteen minutes after that try some crackers. Always good to have a plan. Now to enact it.

You got this. Come on Ginny you got this. You got this! She psyched herself up, quickly shrugging her shoulders up and down.

Two hours later she was able to shower, which was an absolute victory. She felt human again. She texted with the guys off and on throughout the day, bitching about how awful she felt and how much she missed them in an overexaggerated way, so they thought she was mostly joking even though she wasn't. They'd been looking forward to this trip for months, and when she woke up that morning just not feeling like it, they were both ready to postpone. 

And look, most times she enjoyed being coddled by them both. Loved being taken care of and looked after. She felt cherished. But occasionally double the attention just felt smothering. She honestly hadn’t felt that bad, she just really didn’t want to get out the warm bed, and go out into the cold. She got them to go anyways with talk of online shopping with Evie, and hot water bottles, and maybe ordering take away for every meal, including ben and jerry’s. Of course once they were out the door she was promptly asleep again. But it was like five a.m. 

As the late afternoon turned to evening she did video chat with Evelyn and managed a few hours worth of shopping. And!

And. She even ordered soup for dinner. Totally killing it as this taking care of herself business. If she was being one hundred percent truthful, if she'd known just how crappy she’d end up feeling, she wouldn’t have sent them on their way. 

It all worked out though. She was in all honesty, feeling better, and kinda feeling herself now. She’d spent at least two hours browsing lingerie. And buying joggers, leggings, and socks, blah blah blah. But, she also purchased cute gossamer bralettes. And several bodysuits that were quite risque in different ways, from thongs to strategic cutouts to sheerness. She bit her lip thinking of the reaction they might garner from her guys. 

Mike would readjust himself, his hand stroking up and down a few times for good measure. And Livan would smile that cocky grin he had, dimples popping to full effect, eyes promising at least 3 orgasms that first hour.

She felt the blush start at her chest and creep up her neck.

Horny for the win. Way to outlast your competitors, she thought to herself with a snort.

She debated between going upstairs to their bedroom versus touching herself there on the cozy couch sitting in Livan’s spot, (bedroom: pro: toys nearby, con: had to walk upstairs), when her phone started ringing with the video chat notification.

She scrambled for her phone, feeling caught.

It was Livan.

“Hey,” she answered, her voice husky. She cleared her throat, hoping what she was feeling wasn’t immediately noticeable.

“Ey mami, we’ve just anchored for the night. How you feeling? Better?” he asked. His normally slicked back hair was wind mussed, he hadn’t cut it months, and this look really, really worked for him.

“Um, yeah. Loads,” she replied nodding her head and trying to smile bright and look unsuspicious.

“Uh-huh, right,” he said, face saying he clearly didn’t buy it. His eyes definitely held suspicions.

Fuck it she thought, I’m a grown ass woman with needs. They’re my partners, they can know about them! 

“Well, actually,” she began, only to be cut off by Mike plopping himself right next to Livan on the galley bench. Seriously, his arm went right around Livan’s back and she just knew their thighs would be pressed together. She swallowed hard.

She heard Mike’s chuckle and then, “Oh it’s like that is it Ginny.”

Her breath caught in her chest and her pussy clenched. She didn’t even realize she licked her lips, until she heard him ground out, “Yeah it is Ginny,” he answered, not needing a verbal response.

Livan eyes whipped between hers on the phone and Mike’s right next to him. “You talking about what I think you are?” His body slowly inched forward.

And, well, Livan always was quick on the uptake when it came to sex 

“Yeah,” she breathed out. Gooseflesh raced down her arms. 

She felt like maybe she should’ve guessed she had voyeuristic tendencies, when she got off one night replaying Mike’s play-by-play of an encounter with a woman. He was so drunk, and hadn’t realized she was sitting at the table directly behind his. She had sat there, getting hornier and hornier, literally picturing some girl on her knees sucking Mike off, and then Mike eating her out. God, she had been so wet, so turned on, by the time she was in her bed her body was buzzing and her clit was throbbing. Her orgasm had been quick and intense.

Watching Livan and Mike kiss and fuck, slide tongues into each others mouths with languid kisses, or fervent kisses, was such a turn on. It got her blood pumping. Watching their strong, capable hands strip shirts and pants off, pull boxer-briefs down. . . . oh man, she didn’t have words for the heaviness that settled low.  
“You gonna just watch Ginny, maybe help us along a little?” Livan asked insouciantly.

“Yes,” she nodded.

“I think what Ginny wants is a show, isn't that right Ginny?”Mike said, his voice dark and almost too much. She could feel her body sinking into the couch. He turned Livan’s head to face him then, and took his mouth a searing kiss. Ginny whimpered.

Their kiss was passionate, and the camera wobbled as Livan’s attention was diverted. 

“Set the phone down on the table,” she whispered.

They pulled apart. “You heard the lady,” Livan said. It took a moment before it was propped up with both of them centered, now kneeling on the bench. 

Right when they were about to resume, she burst out, “Wait! I gotta get a tablet instead!” Two satisfied chuckles echoed out the phone’s speaker. She heard them talking as she quickly retrieved a tablet. Something about how she needed a bigger screen to fully appreciate them, more flattered talk of her wanting to see as much as she could. All of it true. She came back with the 10” tablet. “Okay, I’m transferring the call.”

She settled into the couch. “Alright, ravage each other,” she commanded. Their laughs warmed her.

She watched as they kissed. As those kisses trailed down necks. As shirts came off.

Oh god, she dug her teeth into her bottom lip to keep her moan trapped. Livan’s neck and shoulders were red from Mike’s beard. She knew exactly what that abradement felt like and shivered.

She watched, not noticing how labored her breathing was, as flies were opened and hands rubbed over clothed dicks. As bruises blossomed across Mike’s collarbones, and down his chest.

When Livan slipped Mike’s waistband down, it felt torturously slow. She saw the band slowly roll down Mike’s hips, but they were pressed so close together all she saw was the white of Mike’s ass cheeks. The clap of Livan’s hand against Mike’s ass, startled her and made her realize her thighs were tensing to the beat of the harsh breaths coming through the speakers.

“Please, please, please,” she chanted.

“You hear her, gotta give our girl what she wants,” Livan said, voice husky and making Ginny’s pussy clench. 

“Yeah, but I think she’s gotta give us a little something too,” Mike replied. Both men were looking at her. Their chests heaving. “Anything,” she promised, her voice broken.

“Take your top off Ginny. Bra too,” Mike ordered. Ginny immediately complied, whipping off her slouchy pullover. Groans sounded when Mike and Livan saw she wasn’t wearing a bra, her nipples hard and tight.

“Fuck,” Mike said. “Alright Livan, lean back against the counter,” he said, pushing on Livan’s abs to get him to lean against the end of the counter. “And Ginny,” he looked over to her, “please feel free to be as loud and vocal as you want.”

“God yes,” she panted out.

The visual of Mike pushing Livan’s waistband down past his balls alone had Ginny moaning her encouragement. And then Mike’s mouth was on Livan cock’s and Ginny felt her insides burn. Ginny and Livan both grunted in pleasure. She slid further down the couch, her neck resting the arm of the couch, shoulders pushing against the side.

Ginny would have sworn she was a silent observer, passively enjoying the pleasure they wrought from each other's bodies. She didn’t hear her own gasps and moans. Didn’t hear the filthy phrases she uttered, praising them, urging them on. To find completion in each other. Only saw them spurred on, excited by their actions. Livan’s hands, one cupping the back of Mike’s head, the other against the counters edge, bracing himself as he moved his hips, fucking up into Mike’s mouth. Mike had one hand on Livan’s thigh, holding him up, the other was digging into Livan’s ass, urging him on. She could see how slick Livan’s cock was from Mike’s spit, and felt her pussy clench on nothing. She was so wet, she could feel it just welling at her entrance. So slick and wanting. 

Once Mike had all of Livan’s load in his mouth, and Livan was a panting mess, he pulled up, hand already tugging on his cock.

“Yes, Mike. Blow your load all over his stomach. Coat him in your jizz,” she whimpered. Mike groaned, his hand moving faster. “I wish I was there to lick him clean,” Ginny said breathy.

Mike grunted as he aimed his cock at Livan’s abs, cum spurting out. “Fuck,” three voices echoed.

“Oh my god, Gin,” Mike’s voice was hoarse. “I can’t wait till we’re home and can fuck you properly.”

Livan lightly ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach, “Ey, you do anything tonight you send us pics or updates, or something, okay?”

“Okay,” she nodded, already imaging it. She wondered if she could keep her body primed and ready, on the knife’s edge of pleasure, till they got back and could fuck her senseless. Goddamn hormones.

She owed them so much.


End file.
